Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine, and more particularly to a cutting device for a sewing machine.
Description of the Prior Art
The applicant's former invention called “cutting structure for a sewing machine” has been patented in Taiwan with the patent No. 563703 and another invention called “sewing machine” has also been patented in USA with the U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,658. Both inventions are invented based on the working principle of the four-bar linkage mechanism to make the upper blade move stably, and allow the lower blade to be adjusted in position with respect to the needle plate.
However, the applicant of the present invention is not satisfied with the improvement made in the Taiwan Patent serial No. 563703 and has made further improvement to the sewing machine of U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,658.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.